Frosty Branch
Frosty Branch is a somewhat small, somewhat fluffy, somewhat of a light blue vixen with a variety of blues on the ears, tail, legs, paws, neck, underbelly, and the body with a somewhat light purple mixed with a purple for the color of her eyes. Personality Frosty Branch is a INFJ type. She is often cautious about everyone, especially during after the crazy disater of the Flood of Hail and Snowy blizzards. However, even that crazy disaster, Frosty Branch wondered what would happen if it went a different path a lot. She's pretty intelligent for her age, and would often solve problems, but not very quickly as the Heart of Intelligence, Snowdrop. It's also belived to be a very sincere person and would often stay away from Dark Skulk foxes, even though VERY few foxes, at least rumored to be, are friendly. She's very anxious when someone's in danger. She often is calming fox, but will show her emotions too easily. History Before Frosty Hearts She was born to, rumored to be, Lark and no one knew who the father was, during the season of Blossom Bloom. Frosty Branch was super duper feisty she often wanted to play with cubs, and sometimes even hears stories about how the skulks were formed, all about Hybrid Foxes, how the hearts saved the packs, and about the Moon skulk. When she became an apprentice in training, she accidentally encountered a snake, and it almost bit her right hind leg, which could've cost ALL of her life as a hunter or a fighter(and cause her to become a healer apprentice instead). Frosty Branch survived, but that event caused her to develop a phobia around snakes. She was more introverted over time, and even starts to train in more safer zones. Eventually, Frosty Branch was often bullied, but often ignored the bullies. When she woke up, her best friend, Kestrel, had a frown in her face, but Frosty Branch titled her head in confusion. Once she exited out of camp, she noticed foxes growling at the Bloom Skulk foxes, with their sharp teeth showing. They often argued, and Frosty Branch noticed a hint of anger. Once again, harmony is out of control. She had a dream, showing 6 hearts, and one of them glowed, which was the Heart of Shapeshifting. She then noticed a spirit fox, and the spirit fox told her about some information of the Night Skulk, and the war itself. She then said these words: "Night will be the the bloom and the arctic's downfall if they fail to see the light. Whatever you do, don't let them conquer your hearts." After the dream, she whispered to herself, "What will be left of the Arctic Skulk if harmony is not restored forever?" Frosty Hearts She thought about the war, and the Night Skulk itself as she was eating her hare. She suddenly sees Aurora, and noticed Aurora sit down. She also noticed Aurora poke at the arctic hare and asked if she could have it. Frosty Branch nodded and gave it to her, and noticed the heart on the chest, which foxes believed that those foxes are descendants of the original hearts, yet NOT comfirmed. (More info coming soon)